Melodee Spevack
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |family = Michael McConnohie (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1987-present |status = Active |agent = Wallis Agency |website = Melodee Spevack }}Melodee M. Spevack (born October 13, 1953) is an American voice actress and vice president of the Nevada-based Voxworks corporation. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Mother *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Amazon Guards (ep. 22), Overweight Amazon (ep. 22), Bujiko Mine (ep. 23), Stamp Fanatic (ep. 27), Camilla (ep. 34), Nurse (ep. 34), Lavina (ep. 62) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Agent Mai (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Peasant's Wife (ep. 25), The Evil Queen (ep. 28) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Aunt Martha March *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Teknoman Sword, Additional Voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Debonair *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Misao Makimachi, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Kamatari Honjo, Oumime (ep. 45) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - VT (ep. 7) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Artie, Eldora *''Trigun'' (1998) - Waitress B (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Birdramon, Garudamon, Blossomon (ep. 43), LadyDevimon (ep. 50) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Restaurant Lady (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Birdramon, Garudamon, LadyDevimon, Blossomon *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Fire Angel, Winged Warrior *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Queen Rusephine (ep. 18) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Chairman, Child A (eps. 1, 4), Old Woman (ep. 1) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Hera, Mai, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Dokugumon (ep. 6), MetalKoromon (ep. 27) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Gloria, Natalie Kokuto (ep. 9), Hiroto's Mother (eps. 11-13) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Rich Woman (ep. 42), Arcade Woman (ep. 43) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Presiding Judge (ep. 11) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Togemon, Crusadermon *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Mikami Kuramitsu *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Yo-Ou Jokaku, Gyokuyo, Ribi, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Kamui *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Fat Chicken, Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Old Woman (ep. 13) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Librarian (ep. 13), Vasiliki (ep. 15) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Oryuu (eps. 3-4), Prostitute (ep. 3) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Rapunzel *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Blossomon (ep. 16), Yoshi's Mother (ep. 17) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Derrida, Villager C, Quiz Show Narration (ep. 15) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Okami (ep. 6) OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Roselucia Deikun Anime Films *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Julia *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Shadowland Queen, Juliet (second half), Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Earth Fleet Announcements *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Agent Mai (Harmony Gold Dub) *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Kiseno Urano Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Destroyer External Links *Melodee Spevack at the Internet Movie Database *Melodee Spevack at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post